Le courage d'une Gryffondor
by Kali Smith
Summary: Comment réagir lorsqu'on sait que tout va nous conduire à la mort ? Lilas sait celle-ci inéluctable, mais avec le courage de la Gryffondor qu'elle est, va tout faire pour vivre avec cette réalité.


Lilas est rêveuse.

Lilas est une sorcière.

Lilas est fibromyalgique.

Lilas est belle.

Ses grands yeux d'un violet transparent et liquide tirent sur le bleu, deviennent mauves lorsqu'il fait beau temps et sont d'une intensité surnaturelle lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Étant animorphe, polymorphe, enfin bref, pouvant changer d'apparence (je ne me souviens plus du terme, oh misère), sa chevelure change d'aspect tous les jours. Cependant, je sais comment ils sont naturellement. Ils dépassent légèrement le niveau des épaules et sont d'un brun vibrant, extrêmement chaud, souvent décoiffés, et coupés asymétriquement, avec quantité de mèches plus courtes, éparses dans le flot lisse et brillant. Sa peau est lisse et il est impossible de distinguer ses pores à l'œil nu, elle a un teint « de lys et de rose », et étrangement, ce sont ses deux fleurs préférées. Elle aime les jonquilles, aussi. Lorsqu'elle est née, la pièce s'est remplie d'un coup d'une forte odeur, forte mais néanmoins exquise, vraiment délicieuse, de lilas, avec du jasmin et diverses odeurs non identifiables mais sublimes en arrière-plan. Ce parfum unique, elle l'a encore aujourd'hui, et il l'accompagne à chacun de ses pas, comme le sillage du Printemps.

Et en voyant ses yeux, ses parents, qui avaient décidé de l'appeler Ermélith, je crois (c'est son deuxième prénom), en changèrent pour Lilas.

Lilas Ermélith Tania Hesmerra.

Moi, c'est Clarté. Je suis assez grande, alors que Lilas est plutôt petite, et très frêle. Mes cheveux sont blond foncé, cendrés mais étrangement, des reflets tirant sur le cuivré rougeoient au dessus de ceux cendrés. Cependant, malgré la couleur supposée terne des cheveux cendrés, la mienne est si brillante qu'elle étincelle. Chez Lilas, tout étincelle. Elle est une étoile.

J'ai la peau assez pâle mais plutôt dorée, pas rosée. Mes yeux sont un peu en amande, légèrement bridés, et mes iris sont un curieux mélange de gris, de vert et de bleu, cernés de noir et dont la pupille est entourée d'un cerclage flamboyant, roux comme les feuilles d'érable automnales.

Je m'appelle Clarté Mira Anora Estrella. On m'appelle souvent Nora.

Nous sommes toutes deux latines d'origine, et vivions en Italie. Nous voulions aller à Poudlard, car c'est une école fort réputée, cotée, et aussi réputée pour son directeur loufoque.

J'adore Lilas. La voir, dans les couloirs, est horrible au premier abord. Elle est magnifique, un véritable ange, mais est obligée de se déplacer sur un coussin d'air, magique, en permanence, à cause de sa maladie.

La fibromyalgie. C'est une maladie moldue qui n'a pas de traitement chez eux. Malheureusement, chez nous aussi. Et avec son organisme de sorcière, ou autre chose, bref, le truc qui fait d'elle une sorcière, comment dire… Il y a un sur un million de sorciers qui se retrouve avec une fibromyalgie. Souvent, il meurt à la naissance, à cause d'un problème génétique lié à cette différence de nature qui provoque une incompatibilité qui tue, donc, à petit feu d'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, ou de son père. Les rares fibromyalgique naissent, morts ou non, de femmes. Elle, elle a survécu. Mais elle est incapable de se servir de ses jambes, de ses bras, de ses mains aussi, et ressent sans cesse des douleurs horribles que la magie atténue à peine. Elle est atteinte de la forme la plus grave.

C'est troublant, et surtout cauchemardesque de voir cette femme, qui pourtant est encore une petite fille, si petite… Assise sur son fauteuil d'handicapé sorcier, le pilotant par la pensée. Le contraste entre handicap irréversible et beauté bouleversante. La première fois que je l'ai vu, à la répartition, j'ai pleuré. C'est ainsi que nous sommes devenues amies.

Je suis à Serpentard, elle est à Gryffondor, et c'était tout à fait mérité, il en faut du courage pour supporter une telle vie.

Je tiens toutefois à éclaircir quelques trucs. Oui, je suis assez sanguinaire, sadique et ma soif de sang et de chair (syndrome de…retiens jamais le nom…bref, le syndrome du vampire) est irrépressible, mais seulement pour les salauds – d'ailleurs, ce côté de ma personnalité a influencé un de mes actes, j'en parlerai sûrement – je suis également assez ambitieuse (je veux devenir chef du département des Aurors section terrain, trop combative pour rester derrière un bureau…mais je voulais un poste à haut commandement).

Ah. Syndrome de Renfield il me semble, merci conscience et ton foutu dico intégré.

Malgré nos deux maisons différentes, grâce au fait que, souvent, nos cours soient couplés, nous avions tout le temps de faire connaissance.

Malgré ma maison, je me suis intégré à Gryffondor, c'est avec eux que je mange et je dors même parfois dans le dortoir des mecs (que voulez-vous…on ne se refait pas).

Avec elle, et nos amis, nous disposions d'une salle, les soirs et week-ends, pour s'amuser à inventer des gadgets magiques.

Et là, je vous entends : Une salle pour inventer des gadgets ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Le droit de botter les fesses de Rusard dès qu'on le voulait ?

Très bien, alors je vais vous dire une chose que je ne vous répèterais pas deux fois.

Un appareil s'inspirant des téléphones portables moldus pour communiquer à distance.

Un dispositif pour lui permettre de manier sa baguette par la pensée, sans prononcer un mot, car même parler lui est pénible.

Un autre dispositif pour manier objets, vêtements, etc., par la pensée.

Un autre appareil pour lui permettre de parler, en exprimant sa pensée en mots.

Un sort pour démêler les cheveux, car les démêler à la brosse lui fait mal.

Une plume qui écrit pour elle.

Une baguette spécifique au mettage de vêtements, qui les met en un clin d'œil.

Et quelques autres choses dans le même genre. Voilà tout ce qu'on a inventé, pour elle.

Vous trouvez encore que ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour qu'on nous prête une salle ? Alors vous allez vous prendre mon poing dans la gueule.

Oui, c'est vrai que je dis nous depuis tout à l'heure. Mais nous qui ? Nous, c'est-à-dire moi et les maraudeurs. C'est dur à dire, mais ils m'ont vite accepté…une fois que je suis devenue amie avec Lilas.

Comme si on ne pouvait pas être une gentille serpentarde.

Bon, d'accord, j'aime emmerder les gens, mais c'est ma maison, avec l'aide de mes amis, que j'emmerde…

James, toujours à tenter de séduire Lily, Peter, dans son coin, à veiller sur nous en cachant son amertume, Sirius, qui a été mon premier amour et que j'engueule sans cesse pour ses manières aventureuses avec les femmes, Leino, dont je parlerai plus tard, et puis…

Remus. Notre loup-garou aux yeux d'or. Oui, je suis au courant. Je sais surtout qu'il souffre pour Lilas, plus que tous les autres puisqu'il l'aime, et qu'elle l'aime aussi. Reste à savoir si il s'aperçoit de ses propres sentiments.

Ah, vous voulez que je vous parle de Leino ?

Leino est un Serdaigle au cœur de Gryffondor. Il est grand, avec un visage ovale à la mâchoire anguleuse, il a des lèvres fines et rouges qui donnent envie de les prendre sur les siennes, un nez parfaitement droit, et de hautes pommettes prononcées qui rendent son regard noisette fascinant. Ses yeux allongés et pénétrants sont souvent occultés par les longues mèches blond foncé de sa coiffure. Ouais, vous avez remarqué ? Il est très beau, oui.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble lors de notre 4ème année, mais nous nous sommes séparés quelques mois après. Ceci dit, je ressens enfin pour lui l'amour que je n'éprouvais pas lors de notre relation, et qui l'a fait tombé à l'eau lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte.

Et depuis notre rupture, il n'est plus ressorti avec quiconque. Aurais-je une chance de me racheter ? Peut-être bien.

Il n'est que rarement associé aux maraudeurs, car, se souciant, heureusement, de son avenir, il fait attention à ne pas sembler proche d'eux, afin qu'on évite de déceler sa participation très active dans les frasques de ses amis. Ceci dit, je peux vous dire que lorsqu'on se retrouve dans le parc lors des intercours, ça rigole fort, et pas toujours pour des raisons innocentes.

Mais nous avons nos Aspic à la fin de l'année, et je me demande comment ça va se passer pour ces crétins de Gryffondor, hormis pour Lilas et Remus, ceux-là ils l'auront optimalement !

Ah oui, je vous parle comme si vous étiez des personnes existantes, et étant donné que je crois à une infinité d'univers dans lequel une jeune fille pourrait écrire ce texte et le mettre sur un site à la vue de toute, je ne dois de vous prévenir ; moi, dans mon monde, c'est dans mon journal intime que j'écris.

Bon, allez, je vous laisse, moi.

Bisous


End file.
